Whatever It Takes
by Smackalicious
Summary: Ziva's been kidnapped and McGee proves he'll do whatever it takes to save her - even if that means putting himself in danger. Eventual McGiva. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Whatever It Takes  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Action/Adventure  
Genre: Het  
Characters: Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Tony  
Pairing: McGee/Ziva  
Warnings: None.  
Summary: Ziva's been kidnapped and McGee proves he'll do whatever it takes to save her - even if that means putting himself in danger.  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Written for the teammate hurt (but not dead) challenge on NFA. Basically, I had to injure a character (or characters) in an odd way, without killing them. That's all.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"No. No. Ziva . . . Boss, I . . . She was just gone."

"Tim, I need you to focus. You need to concentrate so we can find her and help her. Can you do that, Tim?" Gibbs had his hands on McGee's shoulders, both to settle the younger agent down and to ground himself. He knew he had to keep control of the situation - finding Ziva and finding her _alive_ was the most important thing right now.

McGee nodded."I won't let you down, Boss. I won't let Ziva down."

Gibbs echoed McGee's nod. "We'll find her, Tim. She'll be okay."

McGee didn't respond, just remained staring blankly ahead. He blamed himself for what had happened, that much was obvious.

Gibbs looked down at McGee, a frown on his face. He knew it was no use to try to convince him this wasn't his fault; he knew he'd blame himself were he in McGee's spot. And the worst part about all this was it really might be McGee's fault.

They had been out in Norfolk, pursuing a suspect, and Ziva had zoomed behind a section of stern. That was the last McGee had seen of her. He had attempted radioing her to no avail.

At first, he didn't think anything of it; she had probably just gotten sidetracked in her pursuit of their suspect and wasn't able to answer his call. But then he saw the boat speeding away, and a glimpse or unruly curls told him Ziva had been captured.

McGee swallowed hard as he attempted to concentrate, remember the details of the boat, the man shoving Ziva's head down into the cabin . . . But all he could see, over and over, was her hair, blowing wildly in the breeze.

He looked up at Gibbs, the worry still evident in his eyes. "I have to find her, Gibbs."

"I told you, Tim, we'll do everything . . ."

McGee shook his head, silencing the older man. "No. _I_ have to find her. I'm the reason she's on that boat. It's no one else's fault, Boss. This is my responsibility."

Gibbs sighed. He knew it would come down to this, come down to McGee refusing any and all help. They were a lot alike in that way.

"You can't do this alone, McGee," Gibbs insisted. It was time to get back into Boss mode. "You're going to need backup. It's too dangerous to go in by yourself."

McGee nodded. Gibbs was right. He still had a clear enough mind to realize that. "Okay. I want Tony."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "Wouldn't have sent anyone else, McGee." He sobered. "You can do this, Tim. You're a good agent. And Tony's a good agent. Find her and bring her home." He clapped McGee on the shoulder and retreated to the car, leaving McGee standing on the dock, looking out on the water, hoping that if and when he did find Ziva, it wouldn't be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Half an hour later, the soft muttering of a car engine turning off tore McGee from his thoughts. He looked over to see Tony walking towards him, looking considerably less jubilant than usual.

"Hey, Probie," he greeted softly, squatting down beside where McGee was sitting cross-legged on the dock. "Kinda crappy situation to be in, huh?"

McGee glared at him. "Thanks, Tony. I'm sure Ziva would appreciate knowing searching for her is such a burden." He pushed himself to his feet and stalked to the car.

Tony closed his eyes and held his hands out. "Or you can completely misinterpret everything I say." He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for McGee to turn around.

McGee reached the car and braced himself against it, placing his hands on the hood and simply standing there. He let out a shaky breath as he found words. "Tony, I . . ." He looked up at his partner, who had trekked back to the vehicle. "Ziva could be dead." He turned and flopped against the car. "And it's all my fault."

"Hey, Probie," Tony said softly, realizing the distress McGee was feeling. "No one's blaming you for what happened. You have to realize that. And besides," he got a smile on his face, "if anyone tries to kill Ziva, she'll show them the true meaning of the word 'disembowel.'"

McGee smiled a bit at that. "You're right. Ziva's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Hell, she's _more_ than equipped to do that." He paused, his smile wobbling a bit then falling. "So why am I so worried about her?"

Tony sighed. "Well, Probie," he started, and it sounded as if he was about to give some kind of sage advice . . . until he finished. "Maybe you're just madly in love with her." He cracked a smile, slapping McGee on the back. "Cheer up, McGee. She'll be okay. She always is. Maybe a bit banged up and probably _pissed_ as all hell, but that's nothing we can't handle." He pulled out a notebook. "Now, we gotta get some details on this boat."

"Yeah, sure," McGee muttered, and began describing what he remembered from the scene, but his mind was miles away, thinking about what Tony had said. It was cliche and ridiculous, the idea of a damsel in distress, saving her and having her proclaim her love for him . . . But if it really was so preposterous, why was the idea stuck so firmly in his head? He wasn't in love with Ziva; she was a good friend, yes, and sure, he found her attractive, but that didn't mean he _loved_ her . . . did it?

"Pro-bie, Probalicious, Probetastic . . . Come on, I'm running out of names here." Tony's voice tore McGee from his reverie.

"What? Sorry. I guess I got distracted."

Tony studied him, trying to decide what was on McGee's mind. He nodded slowly to himself, the explanation coming to him. "You were thinking about Ziva, weren't you?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. Some crazy guy has her held captive on a boat somewhere. Now can we go? I don't want to leave her in the grasp of that madman any longer than needed." He walked to the passenger side door, opening it with perhaps more force than necessary and stepping in, then slamming the door shut after him.

Tony jogged around to the driver's side, joining McGee in the car. He slammed his own door shut, then faced McGee. "You know that's not what I meant. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

McGee scoffed. "Tony, I think I would know if I were in love with anyone, let alone Ziva. Can we get off this subject, please? It's the least of our concern right now."

Tony nodded abruptly. "You're right. Let's find Ziva." He inserted the key into the ignition and turned, bringing the car to life.

As they were backing out, McGee turned to Tony. "You really think she'll be okay?"

Tony nodded quickly. "Of course, Probie. She's a tough chick. Besides, she _has_ to be okay." He turned to McGee, grinning. "You have to admit your undying love, after all."

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony's immature antics, but his mind was still on Ziva. He needed to stay focused on finding her, not on his possible love for her. Even if he admitted that he was, as Tony put it, "madly in love" with Ziva, that wouldn't bring her home. They still had to find her.

"Let's find that goddamn boat," he said, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You got it, Probester," he responded, pressing down on the gas pedal.

McGee let out a sigh as they left the Navy Yard behind. _I'm gonna find you, Ziva,_ he thought. _Even if it kills me, I'll find you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

McGee had been lost in his head, imagining all the horrific things their suspect could have done to Ziva, when he glimpsed something familiar from the corner of his eye - loose, billowing curly black hair. Ziva's hair.

"Tony!" he called out, causing the other man to jump. He pointed frantically. "Stop the car! I see her!"

Tony pressed on the brakes, squealing the car to a halt. McGee fumbled with his seatbelt, eager to get out and check on Ziva, but just as he put his hand on the door handle, Tony's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Tony, what are you doing?" McGee impatiently shook Tony's hand away. "We have to go get her!" He reached for the door handle again, so Tony used words to stop him this time.

"Tim." The tone and choice of using his first name made McGee stop and face Tony. "Are you sure it was her? We don't want to go scaring off some woman because we think she's our partner at a government agency. She'll have us committed."

McGee sighed, nodding. "You're right. I don't know if it was Ziva. I'll be calm."

"No, Probie," Tony corrected, and McGee gave him another exasperated look. "_We_ will be calm. I'm not letting you go out there by yourself. You're a bundle of nerves." He gave his shaky partner a concerned look. "Are you sure you're really okay, McGee?"

McGee quickly nodded in assurance. "Yeah, I just . . . want Ziva to be okay."

"We all want that, Probie," Tony said softly. "Now, come on, let's go see if that's her."

They made to exit from the car, their eyes focused on the strands of unruly hair McGee had seen, when suddenly, a man appeared in their view and their view of the hair disappeared.

"Damn," Tony muttered, and looked over to find McGee no longer there. He looked around for a sign of him, alarmed. "McGee!" he hissed. "Probie!"

He looked up ahead and groaned. For being so smart, McGee sure was pretty _dumb_ sometimes.

McGee had ran ahead to where the obstructive man stood, and stood ready to confront him. Tony jogged up behind them, calling out, "Tim! Hey buddy! Did you find what you were looking for?"

The other man turned to face them and McGee started. It was their suspect. Which meant . . .

"Yeah, I think I have." He reached for his gun, a move the suspect saw and reacted to, turning and running for his boat.

"Aw, _crap_," Tony muttered, pulling out his own gun and calling to McGee. "Probie! Let's go!"

McGee stood frozen, his eyes locked on the woman once again being shoved down into the boat. Ziva.

It just didn't make any sense. Ziva didn't go _anywhere_ she didn't want to go. She would have to be . . .

McGee gasped in realization. "She's drugged!"

Tony stopped and looked at him, incredulous. "What?"

McGee looked at him, eyes wide. "He drugged Ziva! That's how he's forcing her into the boat! It also explains why she didn't call out to us."

"Well, Probie, I'm glad you figured that out, but it's not going to help us unless we actually catch the guy! We gotta go!"

McGee looked back to the suspect's boat, horrified. "Where'd he go? How do we get him?"

Tony stopped long enough to come over to McGee and put his hands on his shoulders. "Okay. Tim? You need to calm down. You need to focus. You're an NCIS agent. This is something we do every day. You're after the bad guy here. Remember that."

McGee nodded, his expression stern. "Right. Just another case."

Tony echoed his nod. "Good. You ready?"

McGee glared at the boat. "Let's get this bastard."

Tony held up his hand and did a silent countdown, and when he folded down his final finger, they jumped down onto the deck of the boat, throwing the suspect off-guard.

"You!" he growled. "What right do you have to be trespassing on my boat?"

"Well, let's see," McGee started, regaining his nerve. "I'm a federal agent. So I guess the government gives me my right to be here." He gave him a facetious smile. "I'm NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee, this is my partner Anthony DiNozzo, and we hapen to know that you are Johnathon Madison, wanted for homicide and now," he pointed to where Ziva had been shoved, "the kidnapping of a federal agent."

"You are _so_ in trouble," Tony said, grimacing.

Johnathon sneered. "You NCIS people think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Well, I mean, Agent McGee and I _are_ college graduates . . ." Tony said, smiling sweetly.

Johnathon continued to sneer. "Let's see how those college degrees help your pretty little fellow agent out." Before Tony or McGee could think of another smart ass response, Johnathon reached down into the cabin and yanked out a limp Ziva.

"Ziva!" McGee exclaimed, shocked by her helpless appearance.

Johnathon laughed sadistically. "What are you willing to do to save her?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but McGee jumped in before he could. "Whatever it takes. You always have your partner's back. I'm not gonna let Ziva down." He fixed Johnathon with a steely look.

"McGee . . ." Tony warned, and Johnathon laughed again.

"Hope you know how to swim, Agents," he announced, and before either Tony or McGee could react, Ziva's limp body was flopping over the side of the boat and splashing into the water.

McGee ran over to the edge of the boat and looked down, still in shock. "Ziva!"

There was no doubt in his mind - this guy was _not_ getting away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

McGee braced himself, looking over to Tony, before plugging his nose and jumping into the water.

"McGee!" Tony called out, stunned. He turned back to Johnathon, who was laughing. "What? You think you're gonna get away with this, Madison? I don't think so, dirtbag." He quickly caught Johnathon's wrists in his hands, pulling them together behind the man's back and cuffing him before he could get away.

"You have nothing on me," Johnathon spat. "You'll be lucky if that bitch wakes up."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "Listen. If anything happens to her, you _will_ be dead. And it sure as hell isn't going to be pretty." He yanked on Johnathon's arm. "Now, I'm gonna put you in that car up there and call my boss, and trust me - he is going to be _pissed_ that he has to drive all the way out here." He leaned in to whisper in the scumbag's ear. "And he'll be even worse when he hears about my partners." He continued to yank Johnathon to the stern of the boat, watching out of the corner of his eye to see if McGee had found Ziva yet.

"Aren't you going to jump in after your partners?" Johnathon sneered, causing Tony to yank harder.

"I'm not that stupid, Madison," Tony said. "I know if I jump in there, you're gone. And trust me, I am _not_ about to let that happen, not after what you did to my partner."

Tony managed to get Johnathon to the car, despite the man's constant ragings. He rolled his eyes, thinking he should have duct taped the guy's mouth shut, too. But despite his anger at Johnathon Madison, Tony's main emotions were worry and fear for his co-workers, his friends, his _family_, still unseen in that expanse of blue.

He shoved Johnathon into the backseat and, slamming the door, dialed Gibbs on his cell. The only thing left to do now was sit and wait.

McGee flailed helplessly. He had never been a particularly . . . graceful swimmer, and the current situation didn't help anything. But he couldn't be concerned with swimming technique right now - he _had_ to find Ziva . . . before it was too late.

He popped his head above the surface briefly, drawing in oxygen and trying to remember where Ziva had been thrown, before dunking back under, not willing to give up until he found Ziva and brought her back to the dock.

Back on the dock, Gibbs pulled up with a squeal of tires. As soon as he stepped from his car, Tony yelled over to him.

"I'm going in!" he announced, and Gibbs nodded his approval. Tony was a stronger swimmer than McGee, and he was - from what he had seen of McGee before leaving him - probably more stable at the moment, as well.

Tony shed his suit jacket and shoes before diving in, swimming to where he remembered Ziva falling - she was obviously first priority, since she had been mostly, if not completely, unconscious when tossed in.

He found her location fairly quickly, lifting her body in his arms and returning to the surface. As he laid her on the dock, he looked back for a sign of McGee and found none. Now he had a decision to make.

He could dive back in to find McGee, but that would leave Ziva even more vulnerable; on the other hand, who knew how long it would take to revive Ziva and by that time, McGee could be long gone. And he couldn't ask Gibbs to come down and revive Ziva while he searched for McGee, because someone needed to keep an eye on Madison.

In the long run, the best option available to save them both was to revive Ziva, then dive back in for McGee - or hope that he would turn up while he was doing CPR on Ziva.

Tony brushed the hair back from Ziva's face, trying his best to ignore the expressionless look she had, and lowered his mouth to hers, blowing in twice, then pressing firmly yet gently on her chest - routine CPR.

He continued the ritual for a few moments and finally, after his sixth try, got a response from her - slight coughing. He turned her head sideways so she could spit any water remaining in her lungs, then waited somewhat impatiently for her to wake fully, as McGee hadn't yet returned to the surface and he wanted to go back in to search for him, but not until he was positive Ziva was going to be okay.

Ziva's eyes flickered open and that was all the assurance Tony needed. He quickly dove back into the water, mentally and visually scanning the areas he figured McGee may have drifted. As he swam, he suddenly encountered a very frightening sight - a section of water stained red, the very color of human blood.

Tony gulped and said a silent prayer as he dove down deeper, hoping to God he wouldn't find McGee below the bloody water, or even worse, body parts belonging to his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ziva sat up slowly on the dock, looking around in confusion. Ducky suddenly appeared in her line of vision and she looked up at him. "Ducky? What happened?"

He squatted down, shining a light into her eyes. "Where would you like me to begin, my dear?"

"A long story, is it?" she asked rhetorically, then sneezed.

"God bless you," Ducky said, then continued. "Yes, I'm afraid while you and Timothy were trailing a suspect, said suspect managed to catch _you_ and fed you some sort of drug, enough to knock you out and make you, as the saying goes, 'putty in his hands.'"

Ziva glared but didn't say anything, waiting instead for Ducky to finish.

"He took you onto his boat, stopped off here for whatever reason, and Timothy saw you - or more precisely, your hair."

"Wait, wait," Ziva interrupted. "McGee. Where is he now?"

Ducky waved her question away, signalling he would get to that. "Timothy confronted the suspect, with Anthony's help, and our bad guy, a Mr. Johnathon Madison, Gibbs tells me, became angry and threw you overboard."

Ziva's eyes grew wide, figuring out what had happened from there. "And McGee jumped in to save me."

Ducky nodded, eyes sad. "Indeed. You should be grateful you have such loyal co-workers, my dear."

Ziva nodded, thinking. "So, McGee rescued me and then what?" She looked towards the cars. "He is with the suspect, yes?" Ducky didn't answer right away, so she turned back to him, concerned. "Ducky? What are you not telling me?"

He let out a breath. "I never did say Timothy was the one to rescue you," he explained.

"But he jumped in after me!" Ziva burst out.

"Now, dear, don't over-exert yourself," Ducky attempted to soothe her.

"Where is McGee?" she demanded, eyes blazing.

"We are not sure," Ducky finally said, watching Ziva's expression turn. "Anthony dove in and brought you to land and revived you. Young Timothy had not returned at that point, so Tony returned to search for him."

Ziva visibly paled. "And they have not returned."

Just as Ducky opened his mouth to say no, a loud splash drew their eyes to the water. There they saw a sight that brought a smile to both their faces: Tony had found McGee.

Tony swam awkwardly back to the dock, lugging McGee behind him. Ducky helped drag McGee to the dock, then turned back to help Tony climb up.

Ziva looked down at McGee with worry . . . and love. He had attempted to save her life, and though he hadn't succeeded, the fact that he would be willing to risk his life to save hers meant something. She wasn't used to that from Mossad . . . but she was slowly growing more used to it from NCIS.

As Ducky guided her aside in order to perform CPR, she noticed a growing red patch on his left sleeve.

"Ducky," she said, pointing to it.

"Anthony, could you?" Ducky asked, motioning for him to take over CPR while he attended to the wound.

Tony let out a mock groan. "Sure, Probie. Make me haul your heavy ass back in - you should lay off the donuts, by the way; totally not good for you - and now I have to kiss you? What's next?"

"I do believe gay marriage is legal in a few states, Tony," Ziva quipped, her normal demeanor returning.

Ducky looked on with an amused expression as Tony continued the compressions, responding between pumps. "Not. Funny. Ziva."

A car door slammed and Gibbs' voice sounded. "How's it going down there, Duck?"

Ducky finished tying the tourniquet around McGee's arm and was just about to answer where McGee began coughing. Ducky smiled. "Everything appears to be back to normal, Jethro."

Gibbs gave him a small grin in return. "Tell the Three Stooges to get their asses over here, then."

Ducky let out a groan as he stood. "Alright, you three. You've heard the man. Anthony, if you would help Timothy up, I will lend Ziva a hand."

Tony moaned again. "Sure, take the light load."

"If ya don't shut up, DiNozzo, you'll be the one needing an escort," Gibbs threatened.

"Right, Boss," Tony said, helping the slowly waking McGee to his feet. "Come on, Probester. Ziva's doing better than you at this point."

At the mention of Ziva's name, McGee came fully to, looking around. "She is? Where is she?"

Tony chuckled and Ziva suddenly appeared in McGee's line of vision. "I am right here, McGee," she said softly. "I am glad you are alright." She smiled.

McGee mimicked her smile. "So am I." He shook his head, correcting himself. "Uh, I mean, I'm glad you're okay, too." His face was now an even lovelier shade of pink than it had been.

"Yo!" Gibbs' voice interrupted them and they turned to face him. "You want me to get you two a room? We got a murderer to put away!"

"Sure, Boss," McGee responded, latching harder onto Tony's arm as he stumbled a little.

"Ooh, McGee wants a room with Zee-vah," Tony teased, causing McGee's blush to deepen.

"You know what I meant, Tony," McGee grumbled.

"Then why are you blushing, O' Probalicious One?" Tony chuckled. "Relax. Ziva's conscious now, so you can tell her yourself."

"Tell me what?" Ziva's voice traveled over to them, and McGee thought his face would burst into flames.

"Oh, just that . . ." Tony started.

"It's nothing I'm going to tell you here," McGee interrupted. Tony gave him a surprised look, which he ignored. "Can we . . . talk later?"

Ziva's face appeared in his view, wearing a surprised look. "I . . . yes. Of course, McGee."

McGee smiled slightly to himself. He still wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to Ziva, but he figured he would have time to figure that out. All he knew was that he was happy he was alive, and happy he had Ziva with him.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here comes the fluffy McGiva chapter. Just to warn you. :p_

**Chapter Six**

Ducky and Tony helped Ziva and McGee into the back of the autopsy van so they could lie down. Ducky had insisted upon taking the waterlogged agents to the hospital, which Gibbs agreed to with a brusque nod, despite the duo's refusal of special treatment.

"You two are not invincible," Ducky admonished gently. "Besides, this gives you a chance to talk." He sent a wink in McGee's direction.

Ziva held back a smile as Ducky closed the doors and they were left alone. "So, McGee, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

McGee sighed. "Well, I was hoping I'd have a little more time to find the appropriate words . . ."

"Oh!" Ziva exclaimed softly. "Are you about to admit you are in love with me?"

McGee gave her a look. "Have you been talking to Tony?"

She shook her head, the picture of innocence. "No. Why?"

He waved away her question. "Never mind. And no, I'm not about to admit I'm in love with you, Ziva. I mean, I'm not, I don't think so, anyway . . ." He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"Wait," Ziva spoke, bringing him back to reality. "How can you not be sure if you love me or not?"

"Well, that's not what I was saying," McGee corrected her. "I do _love_ you, Ziva - you're a good friend and you saw what I was willing to do to save you. I just don't know that I'm _in_ love with you."

Ziva stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "Do Americans always make things this . . ." She searched for the word, which McGee supplied.

"Complicated?"

"Yes!" She shook her finger. "I have had this conversation before, McGee. Life would be a lot easier if you just went with your gut instinct."

"Life isn't meant to be easy, Ziva," McGee said softly.

"I never said it was," she agreed. "I have seen far too many things to believe that. But it seems to me that life is short, so you should do with it what you will and not worry so much about making things complicated. Do you see what I mean?"

McGee nodded slowly. "Yeah. I do see what you're saying. But I don't know . . ."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, it is not that difficult, McGee," Ziva burst out, frustrated and impatient. "Have I not made it clear that I am interested?"

His eyes widened. "Wow. Well, uh, wow. I just didn't want to . . ."

"If you say 'complicate things,' I will rip out your Adam's apple with my bare hands," she threatened, and he knew she would make good on that threat if it came to it, so he quickly finished.

"I didn't want to be rejected," he finished lamely. It was partially true, but it just sounded pathetic coming from his lips.

"McGee, that is really very cute and sweet," Ziva started, "but like I said, you need to put your fears aside, much like you did on that boat today. You will never get anywhere if you do not just go for it."

"So," McGee drawled, "would you say yes if I asked you out?"

Ziva chuckled. "You make it sound as if we are teenagers, yes?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "You can say no. I'm a federal agent. I won't die."

She slapped him gently on the cheek. "So am I, McGee. And I think I could handle you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Perhaps. How did you injure your arm?"

"I cut it on a blade on the boat's motor." Ziva gave him a strange look and he shrugged. "My sensory skills aren't their best underwater." They shared a few moments of silence. "So I can assume that perhaps is a yes . . .?"

He received his answer in the form of Ziva grabbing his head a planting a hard kiss on his lips. Ducky chose that moment to look back to check on them, but quickly diverted his gaze back to the road again, not wanting to interrupt anything.

Ziva pulled away shortly, fixing her hair as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Does that answer your question, McGee?"

He grinned mischievously. He could play games, too. "I don't know, Ziva." She began to groan, but he spoke over it. "I think I might need you to repeat your answer. Maybe tonight, after we get out of the hospital?" His grin continued. He had her.

"Well, McGee, I do not think I can wait quite that long," Ziva responded and before McGee knew it, she had her lips plastered on his again.

One thought passed through his head: _Whatever it takes, Ziva. I'll do whatever it takes._

**THE END!**


End file.
